Under Loves Spirt
by TalaOfTheForest
Summary: you become a part of the story. but this story has a twist of its own when two guys love you and two guys want you. you must decide or pay the price.....


in the your heaven the angels will ask you what you want to be in the after life and you will say "i wont to be wild and free. i want never to be called like a dog. i want to run like the wind. i want to be a wild mare i want to be a wild mustang." they smiled and said "you will have invisible wings that will help you fly across the land. never will a stallion call you theres but two men will always love you as if you were. two will try to catch you but love will concure all or so it will seem. you will be the spirit of land and sun. the indians that know of your spirit will protect you" you were born a mare black as night with a white sun on your neck. at the age of 3 you left the herd with the stallion's blessing. a young stallion tried to catch you but you would only let him come with in feet then took off in a cloud of dusk.  
once you were sure he was gone you came upon an tent village. you went around wrly men with ropes came out of the tents. you trotted around the tents as they tried to catch you. all the ropes missed you. you stopped as an old man came up to you. he had no rope so you let him come closer and he put his had up to the sun on your neck. he pulled back as if in pain and turned to the men behind him. he said"stop. do u not know what this is?" he paused and pointed to the sun on your neck. he continued "this is the sun and earth spirit"they all lowered their ropes. he turned to you and said "what do you need?" you put your vioce as sweet as honey in his mind and said "all i need is some water and a place to stay the night."he nodded and then you said in his mind "my name is Maka."  
he lead you to a water and you drank untill you were full. then he lead you to a place where you could sleep. you laid down and fell asleep. when morning you called for the old man he came and you asked him "you have been kind how can i return the favor?" he simple said "i want to see you before i die" you nodded and then took off. it got to be night and you were a days ride away from the tent village. you laid down next to a willow tree and you saw a glow in the disrance. you let it go and went to sleep. its only a light you thought. in the morning you heard voices one said "she beautiful" another said "hey cowboy you want this mare?" an voice replied "yes sir lets rope her" you opened you eyes and a face was right in your face. you got up but men were all around you. horses were just beyond them. the men were on foot and as you got up one of them whom was named cowboy came up to you. you didnt let him near for you saw the rope behind him and took off. they got on there horses you slowed down knowing they couldnt catch up to you. you ran back to the village then stopped short. the old man was there you told him what happened he told you to hide in the near by woods. you did as you were told. and waited for the men to come, they did. the man in front got off his horse and came up to the old man. you could hear them the man said "have you seen a black mare come through here?" the old man shook his head. the man turned around and went back, on the way another man said "hey cowboy what did he say?" cowboy shook his head. then the same man said "well than lets kill them" he pulled out his gun as cowboy got up on his horse. you shouted a mind wave to the old man saying "get out of the way cowboys men are going to kill you!" the old man turned around and you bolted toward him. cowboy turned around as you went to knock the man off his horse. there was a shoot and then a crash. the old man landed there on his back. you went over to him he reached up before he spoke"maka i have to go now but i need you to do someting. find the moon and water spirit.  
and the wolf spirit." you nodded and his hand fell limp. you turned to the the man on the ground,the man who fired his gun. as you went to go kill him a rope cought your neck. you pulled hard. you looked who owned the rope, it was cowboy. he smirkd and he knew you couldnt get away. you snorted at him as you all walked away. while you walked he came up next to you and said " daamn i can't believe it. i got a wild mare. and being a mare you'll be easy to tame" you bit his horse and it bucked away. he didnt come near again that day. as it grew darker you smelled the sea. fearing it you started to pull away a little. you dont like the beach its sand but its not solid earth. as you got on the beach you laid down you couldnt stayed. they let the ropes off of you, they knew you were weak. i went to sleep but awoke several hours later. you got up as you did you gazed at a black figure, like a horse body. you started to back away then you saw his eyes they were as gold as the sun. your eyes were like the sea after a storm. he cought your gaze and...then you fainted. you felt something pull on your mane. you woke up to find the stallion pulling your mane. you got up. where was the beach?  
you thought. you looked around he let go of your mane and in a very sweet voice you said (in horse) "who are you?" he had a moon on his neck where your sun would be and then you knew. you knew who he was and you thought he knew too 'cause he turned to go in front of you. you galloped away thinking he couldnt get you but to your surprise he was right with you. so you went into a full run.  
then he was only just behind you. you stammered out "i will not have my freedom taken away again. i will not be with you or the wolf spirit." when you werent looking you stumbled and couldnt move. you were on the beach again -_-. he came up next to you and said " i am zack. the moon and water spirit." you found your strength but behind you both was cowboy. you heard a shoot and zack fell over.  
so did you. he said "we will transform and telepoter at the same time. i will find you in your next form." it went fuzzy and then you were a girl of 18. but before you went to human form the angel told you that zack was to be one of your choices for a soul mate which you already knew. your human body is whatever you want to look like but you have a birthmark on the right side of your neck it looks like the sun. you also have eyes like the sea after a storm deal with it . . you rode in rodeos but after you were named the winner and got your prize you would leave. 'cause all the men would try to catch you but they never could. you rode your horse,  
named april, to a town who had a wanted poster of you for a reward but you didnt mind and rode in the rodeo anyway. after the rodeo just before you were named the winner, a man looked at you and you knew him from somewhere. i just cant remember you : you rode in rodeos but after you were named the winner and got your prize you would leave. 'cause all the men would try to catch you but they never could. you rode your horse,  
named april, to a town who had a wanted poster of you for a reward but you didnt mind and rode in the rodeo anyway. after the rodeo just before you were named the winner, a man looked at you and you knew him from somewhere. i just cant remember you thought. remember?

~start story~ i just can't remember you thought...then the same man said "there she is guys! get her!" all the guys looked at you smirking. soon you were dragged off your horse and over to the man who looked at you. handcuffs were put on your wrists. he said "i am shierf skah you are wanted. what is your name?" you replied "my name is mak...waynet" i don't want to get caught you thought. he smiled and said "that is not your name. i will tell you the name you know me as if you tell me your true name." you nodded. he said "you know me as cowboy" you gasped. then he got off his was very tall with blond hair and greeny-red eyes."maka" you murmured before you slipped your hands out of the handcuffs,  
a man on a horse came running up he stuck out his hand and you grabbed it. you through the handcuffs away and when you were out of sight you whistled for apirl. she came up and you said "sorry i got to ride" but as you were saying that he looked at you. his eyes as gold as the sun everything went black. when you woke up you had slowed down and where in the middle of a desert. you woke up quietly. the man who saved you was sitting there. apirl was right next to his horse. you silently got on her and when you were on you said "who are you? where are we?" he answered "i am a maphee and we are...um"he looked around as if he didnt know where he was. you exclaimed "good heavans man! did you have something on your mind to where you didnt know where you were going?"  
he nodded. you looked around before saying "well you got us in here i guess i should help you out of here. there is a village that way it has water." you pointed to a spot he looked to it. that's when you saw the moon birth mark on his neck. you turned the other way and said "i know who you are by the moon on your neck." you paused you could almost hear him tense. he turned around you didnt look into his eyes you just turned your head away. you continued "dont follow me zack." and with that you took off away from him but he followed on horse back. as apirl ran you told her "dont look back his eyes will make you faint. apirl i am the sun and earth spirit and he...he is the sea and moon spirit. im sorry i didnt tell you." she stopped and you got off to try to push her. but she started to push you towards zack who had gotten off his horse. you where like "oh no im not doing this." you took off your boots and started to run. you heard his foots steps and his breath. he was breathing hard you were still breathing with ease. you said "i always could out run you." he panted out "put i always could catch you." and with that you fell over with him on top off you. you turned him under you and started to run but you stopped. you saw a dust cloud in the distance. you whistled for april and got on her. you looked at zack and said as he came closer "go to the village i will meet you there but the dust cloud is coming for me. i will be fine this is my elemant." you took off in the oppisite deriction. it was growing darker an hour had passed so you set up camp next to a rock. you didnt start a fire and you knew april wont go away so you just layed there think of zack's face. you heard some noise but didn't think of it. the moon was almost fully up and you couldnt stay up much longer. you fell asleep but still heard some noise. then you heard it the screech from a horse and a gun shoot. you shoot up and screamed "APRIL!". you got up, looked around no one was there. april was gone. you saw a small glow in the distance. and so you started to it with in minutes you were there. the light? a small fire.  
sleeping bags were all around but no one was there. you saw some horse trails that lead back to the rock. then you saw figures in the distance. fuck got to get apirl got to get away you thought. a tall figure was at the lead as you stood there just in the shadows. you let out a howl like a wolf for apirl. nothing. nothing at all. you hoped that she was only far away. the figures came closer. the lead said "whose there? show yourself." as you saw the figures eyes your legs moved without your control into the light. the figures came closer.  
im screwed you thought as you saw the tall figures face. it was skah. one of his companians held up a pipe to his mouth then something hit your neck. you took it out of your neck. it was a dart. you felt your legs go numb and fell to the ground the sun on your neck started to go black. you saw them come in closer. you were on your knees now but you didnt want them to catch you got up. the man who shoot you said "she is a strong one she should be out by now." your vision went fuzzy but you started to run the dark into the shadows. you ran to the closest bolder. your head started to hurt. you heard foot steps. you ran as fast as you could to the next one but the rush made whatever it was in that dart work faster. you climbed the bolder and watched them below but you could only make out a little. you felt like you would fall asleep on the bolder right then but you stayed awake. you were on your elemant even then you still could feel yourself getting weaker. you coughed out the words "help me" then you could feel the pain all over you but someone came up to you. you couldnt find the face in the dark but it was figure picked you up. fearing the worst you tried your best to fight and managed to get out "get away from me. someone help..." your tongue went numb. you were being carried to somewhere. arms went numb next. your head got warmer and the birthmark blacker. you heard a howl and then you were put down in a tent or something because you couldnt feel the soft whisper of the wind. there where voices. something wet was put on your head. you opened your eyes to slits only to see the same man who shoot the dart. he was putting a damp towel on your head.  
smoke filled the air. closeing your eyes you fell into dream...or a nightmare. in your dream there was a figure of fire coming towards you so what else would you do when a fire moster is comeing towards you? you ran. outside the dream you were turning around violently and skah was trying to hold you down so the man who was helping you could give you some medicine. but in you dream the fire monster caught up to you. you punched him and screamed "NO STAY AWAY FIRE MONSTER! HELP!". you yelled out the samething on the outside of the dream and you also did punch skah in the stomach. the man treating you gave you a shoot of something and the fire monster became a fire water figure. so you clamed down some. it held you in its arms. you fought some but the water fire figure became a whole water figure as it chanted. you stopped fighting it and murmured "water to calm the soul. fire to make it fear for its life." you said the samething outside but the water figure was skah holding you in his arms. the water figure started to chant more. it was skah singing to you. you were put back down and curled up into a ball. the morning sun came you opened your eyes sleepily. you were in a tent. you soon heard voices. one said "is she awake yet?" a moment when by and then the voice said "no?  
well i want to give her a kiss good morning when she wakes up." you closed your eyes and tried to go to back asleep. you heard russle like someone laying down. upon feeling an annoying high hand on your leg you yawned. you sat up your back to the someone thier hand still on your leg. you pushed his hand off and turned around to see the oh so hated skah. he was laying there with a smile on his face but he seemed to be asleep. so you got a pillow and blanket to bring it to the other side of the tent then went to sleep not paying any attention to who was next to you. you heard more russling and you felt something on you pelvis. you also felt air coming fast. you opened your eyes but skah didnt notice he was coming in for a kiss. fucking bastard thinks he owns me you thought. you closed your eyes and turned. he fell over then got up again. you opened your eyes and got up as if were surprised he was there. you were on the other side of the tent he came closer. you put your hands up but he grabbed them in one of his hands. he said "and good morning to you too." he came closer you cried out "get away from me." he came closer you kneed him. and the arrgaont bastard kissed you (sorry i have a bad mouth and i hate skah ^^ he's a perv. deal with it . '). then he said "i like fiecty." he was very tall with large rough hands. you glared at him. if looks could kill WOW he would have been dead at birth. alas he only meet your gaze. he said "sit please" will out your control you sat. what the fuck?! why am i listening to him?! you screamed in our head. he said "dont try to run the place is gaurded so i would follow my orders or else." you got up and looked down at the cloths you were wearing. i didnt have them on when i was shoot you thought. you looked up at him asking "how did i get these cloths on?" he grinned and answered "i dont know." he let go of your hands. your fist thought? to slap him. only after the first one when you were about to smack him again did he say "everytime you hit me ill kiss you." you growled but dropped your hand anyway he said "follow me." he grabbed your hand and we walked (or in your case dragged) to a tent with cloths he said "get a skirt and a shirt. then come out here." the tent was full of cloths. you grabbed whatever you want but you have pants. you got changed and came out. he was like "i thought i said pick out a skirt?" you snapped back "i dont like skirts." he said "but i do" you stomped back in and changed into a skirt with moncasins. you came out. you looked around for some way out. then you saw an openning. finally you thought. he said "now we need to get you something to drink." he walked but you didnt follow. oh no YOU turned to the openning and ran as fast as you could. you had taken off the maconsins when skah came after you. you being you through one at him and then the other. you ran even faster. there was a small tree line. you ran throw a small forest and climbed a tree. skah came running by not seeing you. so you climbed higher in the tree. he came back again he was running back to the camp and soon all the men where gone. after they passed through you got down.  
starting to go the other way you looked at the sun. it was about noon and you got about 15 miles away from the camp but you were tried. you hadnt had a drink of water in 2 days nor eaten in 2 days. so you rested next to a log. you felt a pinch, a scorpian had stung you. upon sending a mind wave saying help me, you saw something you couldnt make it out. it came closer and you said "zack is that you?" it came closer you couldnt tell who it was. it picked you up and you leaned into him. you thought it was zack but still didnt want to take the chance so you called him maphee. you stated "maphee i need water can you help me?" the figure nodded then hugged you closer. there was a howl and then silence. you were put on a horse. as you came to a camp he got you down and then something cold was splashed into your face. it was water. although it felt better it made you feel sick to, it soon passed. you looked around to find.. 


End file.
